


The Least Favorite Task

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed McCoy, Avoiding Work, Bored Kirk, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, James T. Kirk & Spock Friendship, Lazy Kirk, Male Friendship, POV Kirk, Paperwork, Parental Spock, Poor Spock, Sleeping At Work, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has put off doing his captain's logs for nearly two months and Spock is trying to get him to do them. Kirk, however, is not <i>really</i> all that enthused by the task...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least Favorite Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this is another one of my fics for my 900 follower milestone series! I had wanted it to be longer but it just wasn't cooperating so I shortened it and changed the beginning to use a sentence starter from [the list here](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) and it worked beautifully. This is a donation fill for **GreenSkyOverMe** , even if it's a bit short, and was inspired by [this fanart post](http://greenskyoverme.tumblr.com/post/142694763107/startrek-365-kirk-hates-paperwork-66-of-366) which she reblogged that made me laugh. I hope you enjoy it, hun!

“It’s not fair!” Kirk said as he lowered his head to his desk. He was an explorer. He was captain of the starship Enterprise, he was in the middle of a five-year mission into deep space. Unexplored sections of the galaxy. He had probably nine hundred different planets he could explore in that time if he was lucky. Okay, maybe not _that_ many, but if he had to be stuck in his quarters doing _paperwork_ he wasn’t going to get to do any of it. He lifted his head back up and looked over at his friend and gave him a pleading look. “Spock...”

“Captain, you have let the paperwork pile up for approximately two months now,” Spock said with a frown. “Starfleet expected copies of your captain’s logs and it is imperative they are done. Admiral McClellan has insisted that they be sent along immediately. I am only following her orders, as she outranks both of us.”

His pleading look turned into a glare. “I hate you, you know that?”

“You do not hate me, Captain. And if you had not procrastinated and done the logs in an orderly fashion, you would not be in this position,” Spock said.

“Spock?” Kirk said.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Get out before I hit you.” He could tell Spock was trying not to smirk as he nodded and left his quarters. Kirk looked at the piles of papers in front of him, the reports from his crew on the various things that had happened in the last two months. You would think they’d have an uneventful exploration of space, but nope. Apparently wherever they went, trouble seemed to automatically follow. With a sigh, he picked up the first copy of the crew’s reports from nearly two months ago and began to read through it.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed or how many missions he had read through, how many planets they had visited or alien races they had interacted with when he felt himself start to doze off. Couldn’t his crew write in a more exciting way? God, they were all so _boring_. It was like reading textbooks at the Academy again. Or worse, instruction manuals. Reading instruction manuals in Klingon at that. Uhura might enjoy it but for him it was torture.

After a moment he reached over for the button to call up the bridge, knowing he’d be able to speak to Spock. He needed _something_ to alleviate the boredom. “Commander Spock?” he asked.

“Yes, Captain?” came the reply.

“Spock, are there any planets nearby being ruled by evil computers or aliens pretending to be gods?” he asked, leaning his head back against the back of his chair. “I’m bored.”

“No, Captain,” Spock said. “There are no planets of any sort nearby.”

“Any unusual star clusters? Black holes prepared to spit out any unfriendly Romulans? Any reports from Starfleet about jackass psychopaths we need to be worried about?” he asked hopefully.

“Captain, there is nothing going on in this sector of space,” Spock replied.

Kirk swore under his breath. “And everything is fine with the ship? No potential problems I need to concern myself with?”

“No, Captain. When you are finished with your logs, I can have Lieutenant Commander Scott give you a full diagnostic rundown of the ship if you so desire.”

Kirk paused. “Can he do it now?” he asked hopefully. 

“Captain, I do not advise you to postpone working on your captain’s logs anymore. Admiral McClellan was most insistent, and as your first officer, it is my opinion that it is in your best interest to follow her orders.”

“But if there’s a potential problem--”

“Captain, there is no potential problem,” Spock said.

Kirk shut his eyes. “You’re going to insist, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Captain, I am.”

“I hate you, Spock.”

“No, Captain, I don’t believe you do.”

Kirk closed the communication line and then glared at the rest of the reports. If he tried to get anyone else to offer a distraction they’d just go right back to Spock and it’d be the same run around again. Damn it, he was going to be stuck doing this whether he wanted to do it or not.

Well, if he had to suffer, hell if he was going to suffer in silence.

He went to his music player and pulled up his playlist from his favorite band, and then turned it all the way up. He wasn’t going to be able to record his logs while it was playing, but he could at least listen to it while he was reading it. He pressed play and then seconds later “Intergalactic” started blasting quite loudly. He grinned and went back to his desk, satisfied.

**\---**

“Can you get him to turn down that racket?” Bones asked, shaking his head. “It’s been going on for _hours._ ”

Spock nodded as the two men stood outside Kirk’s quarters. The door opened and they took in the sight of the logs spread haphazardly on Kirk’s desk and Kirk leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, feet propped up on the corner, sound asleep and snoring as the music blared. Spock saw that perhaps half the logs were finished and shook his head. At least _something_ had been accomplished. That was a start. If he was fortunate and his Captain cooperated, perhaps he could coerce him to finish the rest tomorrow.

Possibly.


End file.
